Stacey Ehrmantraut
|Last Appearance = |BCS First Appearance = |Ethnicity = Caucasian |Family = Matt Ehrmantraut (husband) † Kaylee Ehrmantraut (daughter) Mike Ehrmantraut (father-in-law) † |Residence = Stacey's first House (former) Stacey's second House |Occupation = Nursing/medicine (possible, seen wearing scrubs)|Relationships = Stephanie Doswell (realtor)}}Stacey Ehrmantraut is Matt Ehrmantraut's wife. Matt and Stacey had one child, Kaylee Ehrmantraut. Stacey was married to Matt for an unknown period of time. She also had a good relationship with Matt's father, Mike Ehrmantraut. Matt was killed after working for two years as a police officer in Philadelphia, Stacey then moved to Albuquerque, New Mexico. History Better Call Saul Season 1 When Stacey exits her house and starts to drive, she notices Mike. As she drives by Mike, she slows, the two lock eyes, but neither says a word. Stacey then drives off. In a flashback, Stacey asks Mike how long he’s planning to be in town, Mike tells her that he going to stay indefinitely, to help out her and Kaylee. Finally, she brings up what’s bothering her: She overheard Matt—her husband, Mike’s son—having a heated late-night phone conversation just a few days before he was killed. When she asks Mike if he was on the other end of the line, he denies having any memory of such a call, and advises her not to dwell on it. Back in the present, Mike confronts her about calling the Philadelphia cops. Upset, she explains that she made the call after discovering a large amount of mysterious cash hidden in the lining of a suitcase. Thinking Matt must have been involved in something criminal, she begs Mike to tell her the truth about her husband. Mike lashes out in anger exclaiming “My son wasn’t dirty!” before storming out of the house. Mike returns to the house and tells Stacey about everything. He says that he was a dirty cop, the entire precinct was full of dirty cops, but Matt was not one of them. When Hoffman offered Matt a cut of dirty money, he wanted to inform against his partner. Matt called his father to ask him what was the right thing to do, Mike knew that if Matt ratted out on his partner, he would create bad blood between him and the entire precinct, this would've been bad for him, could've even got him killed. So Mike dissuaded Matt from going to Internal Affairs. During the phone conversation that Stacey overheard, Mike tried to protect Matt by convincing him to take the money, telling his son that he himself was dirty, too. Matt always treated Mike as his role model, he wanted to be an excellent police officer just like his father was, but this revelation crushed him. Even though he was completely against taking the money, he accepted his father's advice. Unfortunately, it was too late. Because he hesitated in taking the money before, Hoffman and Fensky worried that Matt was going to turn them in, and set up the ambush that killed him. “I was the only one that could get him to debase himself like that, and it was for nothing,” a devastated Mike laments as he holds his tears. Stacey approaches Mike, stunned by this outpouring of honesty, and asks: "If they killed Matty... Who killed them?" “You know what happened,” Mike replies, composing himself. “The question is, can you live with it?” Stacey calls Mike to ask him if he would babysit Kaylee. Mike graciously accepts and tells her that he will be around any time he needs her. Later, Stacey arrives home from work and calls Mike over to ask for advice. She shows Mike the envelope of cash from Matty's hidden suitcase, and shares her uncertainty about what to do with it, noting that expenses have been piling up. Mike encourages her to spend the money. Relieved, she thanks him, but mentions that this money is really "only a drop in the bucket." In Stacey's backyard, Mike and Stacey watch Kaylee play with a dog that Mike has adopted and wishes to give to Kaylee. Stacey struggles with the idea of taking on a pet, but Mike assures her that the dog is healthy and worthwhile. Stacey relents, and agrees to let Kaylee keep the dog. Season 2 Stacey receives an envelope of money to help with her expenses from Mike. Mike notices that Stacey appears to be on edge. When he presses, she reveals that she's been hearing gunshots late-night in their neighborhood. Mike insists on staying over to keep watch, but Stacey firmly turns his offer down. Mike decides to stay at her house anyways, by parking across the street from her house overnight. Hours later, he tenses as a car slowly creeps toward him, but it turns out to be someone innocuously delivering newspapers. The next morning Stacey calls him in a panic and asks him to come over. Mike arrives at Stacey's house. She beckons him over to the side of the house and points to a nick in the stucco. Stacey informs him that she heard gunshots again last night, and one of the bullets struck a little too close to her home. Mike knows firsthand that this is impossible. He gently suggests that it might have been a dream, but Stacey is adamant. Mike vows to move her and Kaylee out of the house and into a safer neighborhood. Stacey talks on the phone with Mike. She raves about how much she and Kaylee like the motel Mike has put them up in and asks if he can come visit. Mike puts off the visit, not wanting Kaylee to see his face, which is still badly bruised from his encounter with Tuco. Stacey has Mike come with her to pick a new house. Stacey tells him that the neighborhood is safe and that she got a safe vibe from the local cops. She expresses her concern about the money, but Mike assures her that money is not an issue. Stacey arrives home to find Mike and Kaylee drilling holes into a garden hose. Mike tells her that the hose is for watering the flowers. Stacey tells Kaylee that they have to leave, and before leaving, asks if Mike will be available to babysit Kaylee. Season 3 TBA Breaking Bad Season 3 Stacey is briefly seen when Mike drops Kaylee off back at home. Stacey waves to Mike before returning inside with Kaylee. Appearances ''Breaking Bad Better Call Saul Trivia *In ''Breaking Bad, Stacey is played by an uncredited extra actress. As for Better Call Saul, she is played by Kerry Condon. Category:Breaking Bad characters Category:Better Call Saul characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Characters from Breaking Bad in Better Call Saul Category:Members of Mike's family Category:Season 1 characters (Better Call Saul) Category:Season 2 characters (Better Call Saul) Category:Season 3 characters (Better Call Saul) Category:Season 4 characters (Better Call Saul) Category:Season 3 characters (Breaking Bad) Category:Members of the church support group Category:Characters played by multiple actors Category:Characters played by unknown actors